Destinée
by lionhearths
Summary: Fic narant toute l'histoire de pso, avec quelques dérivation, de l'arrivée de Pioneer 1 jusqu'à la fin du combat avec dark-Falz...
1. Prélude d'un monde ravagé

**Fic : **Destinée

**Chapitre : **1- Prélude d'un monde ravag

**Auteur :** lionhearths

**PRELUDE D'UN MONDE RAVAGE**

"Les candidats du concours R&P1P sont priés de se rendre dans la section C312, je répète...Les candidats du concours..."

Un jeune homme contemplait la salle depuis son centre et semblait impressionné par sa grandeur, il y avait de quoi.

Le hall d'entrée se constituait en plusieurs sections. L'entrée représentait la plus petite partie, un grand tapis rouge la parcourait jusqu'au hall où deux gardes se  postaient à l'entrée. Une accueille se trouvait à gauche des gardes.

La forme globale de cette salle ressemblait à un dôme, qui se divisait en 8 longs couloirs, tous situés tout autour de dôme et qui devaient rejoindre aux différentes zones de ce bâtiment.

Une fontaine se trouvait au centre mais le bruit du ruissellement était caché par les  nombreuses personnes qui se déplaçaient de zones en zones.

"Les derniers candidats du concours R&P1P sont attendu dans la section C312."

Le jeune homme parcourait dans tous les sens le plan fournit à l'entrée.

"Mais elle est où cette zone ?"

Il avait beau parcourir le plan, il ne voyait aucune concordance avec le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Commençant à douter, il se décide de chercher par lui-même, en commençant par faire le tour de la fontaine.

De l'autre côté duquel il se trouvait, il pouvait voir un grand tableau. On pouvait y voir marqué "Plan".

"J'espère que ce plan sera mieux que l'autre..."

Il se dirigea donc vers ce qui pourrait être sa délivrance.

Sur ce plan on pouvait voir clairement les différentes zones.

"Zone A......B......C..... voil"

"C312..................Zone C, 3e étage, 12ème salle de conférence, pas trop compliqué..."

Voyant qu'il commençait à être en retard, il se dirigea en courant vers la salle.

Les autres candidats venaient juste d'entrer dans la salle, il n'était donc pas trop en retard.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'entrée, un homme en uniforme le scruta, puis pris la parole:

"Kego Limp?" demanda le garde.

"Oui c'est bien moi" répondit Kego.

"Veuillez vous asseoir, la conférence va commencer."

"Bien, merci."

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place désignée par un autocollant.

Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait une dizaine de candidats présents, mais ce qui le choqua le plus était qu'il n'y avait qu'une fille.

"Ce métier ne doit pas plaire à n'importe qui" ce dit il.

Un bruit se fit entendre devant lui et l'on pouvait voir un homme monter sur l'estrade. Il était grand, très grand même et portait des habits militaires, mais de couleur bleu.

"Bonjour, je suis l'organisateur de ce concours, je m'appel  Flowen Heatchcliff" 

Sa vois très calme et posée contrastait énormément avec ses habits.

Plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche des candidats, tous fixaient l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

"Comme vous le savez, vous avez été sélectionnés  pour participer à l'exploration et à la mise en place des fondements de la colonisation sur Ragol."

Un écran géant sortit du plafond et se plaça à côté de Flowen.

"Voici le plan de la zone dans laquelle vous allez travailler. Cette zone sera divisée en 3 zones qui seront explorées par 2 groupes pour chaque zones, soit 6 groupes en tout, constitué de 2 membres chacun."

L'écran  fit apparaître un tableau qui montrait la répartition des groupes.

"Voici les groupes, regardaient bien dans lequel vous êtes, ce ne sera le seul que vous pourrez voir."

Kego regardait attentivement, il faisait équipe avec un homme nommé Pet Ross.

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop bavard" pensa Kego.

Sur le tableau, il pouvait voir l'autre groupe qui était dans la même zone que lui, à la surface. L'un des deux membres s 'appelait « Rico ».

"Voilà donc comment la jeune fille s'appelle" se dit Kego

"Je vous demanderai donc de signer un contrat montrant que vous acceptez les termes, les conditions de travail, et vous serez donc engag"

Un document sortit de chaque ordinateur présent à côté des candidats.

Kego le pris et commence à le lire.

_« …..la société ne pourra être tenue responsable des séquelles physiques pouvant être causées par quelques sources que ce soit, qu'elles soient causées par la faune ou par d'autres outils durant l'exercice de vos fonctions. »_

"Ils sont vraiment paranos" se dit il

Après quelques minutes e silence, tous les candidats avaient signé leurs contrats et les avaient insérés dans les ordinateurs par la fente par laquelle les contrats étaient arrivés.

"Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer dès aujourd'hui. Veuillez vous rendre dans la salle à côté où vous recevrez votre équipement.

Chacun se dirigea vers la salle. Flowen semblais discuter avec une autre personne, petite, plutôt trapu.

Il portait une cravate et avait tout à fait le physique du patron belliqueux. 

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, un homme sortis de la pièce. Il était brin, avec des lunettes et portait une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux en pagaille associée à sa blouse en faisait le portrait type d'un petit géni.

Il pris la parole, sa voix trahissait sa joie de travailler avec les nouveaux venus.

" Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Josh, le technicien chef. Moi et mon équipe nous nous occuperons de la maintenance et de l'amélioration de votre équipement de travail. "

Tout le monde lui serra la main. Apparemment, le courant semblait bien passer entre eux et le technicien.

" Veuillez entrer, je vais vous montrer le type d'équipement que vous allez porter "

Il ouvrit la porte et tout le monde entra.

Le but de cette salle n'était clairement pas de démontrer la grandeur et la supériorité de la société. Il y avait tout un brique à braque et cela ressemblait plus à un débarra qu'à une salle de maintenance.

" Nous allons donc voir l'équipement essentiel donc vous aurez besoin pour votre travail "

Il fouilla dans un des coins du bric à braque et sorti ce qui pourrait être un pyjama une pièce.

" Voici la combinaison, la pièce la plus importante. C'est sur celle-ci que les autres pièces vont s'implanter "

Tout le monde regardait, stupéfaits par le choix peu judicieux des couleurs de la combinaison.

" Elle permet des fonctions classiques comme un réglage de la température et elle est renforcée pour vous protéger des éventuels chocs qui pourraient vous arriver durant votre travail. Sur le flan  gauche, vous pouvez apercevoir de petits tubes… "

Il en pris un et le montra aux employés

" Ce sont des kits de premier secours, en cas d'extrême urgence, ce kit pourra vous délivrer les premiers soins. "

Il reposa le tube à sa place et déposa la combinaison où il l'avait prise.

" Voici donc un autre outil indispensable. "

Il pris une pièce de forme rectangulaire. Elle était très fine et on pouvait voir un écran intégré dessus.

" Cet ordinateur portatif vient se fixer au niveau du poignet du bras gauche de la combinaison. Il vous permet de scanner la zone dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Il peut aussi servir de détecteur, notamment pour vous retrouver en cas de problème. Vous pouvez aussi communiquer avec les autres membres. "

Il reposa l'objet.

" Il vous arrivera aussi d'utiliser divers outils durant votre travail. Ceux ci pourront être attachés à votre combinaison grâce à des fixations spécifiques, situées sur le flan droit de la combinaison. "

L'homme marqua une pose, puis repris

" Voilà, vous avez vu l'équipement de base. Il se peut que d'autres s'ajouteront plus tard mais vous serez avertit. "

Les nouveaux semblaient impressionnés par cet équipement.

" Nous allons donc voir le vestiaire où vous pourrez vous équiper pour votre travail. "

Il avança en direction de la porte.

" Ah, j'oubliais. "

Il se tourna vers les futurs employés

" Les couleurs de la combinaison ne sont pas définitives, vous pourrez choisir. "

De gros soulagement se firent entendre parmis la foule.

" Bien, allons-y. "

Le technicien pris la direction pour aller au hall. Tout le monde passa devant la fontaine et prirent la direction de la zone A, où un ascenseur les attendait.

L'ascenseur n'avait aucun indicateur d'étage mais la longueur du trajet laissait penser à un étage très éloigné du rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un couloir ayant des couleurs beaucoup plus froides que celles du hall. L'ambiance qui y régnait faisait penser à un laboratoire.

Josh pris la première à droite et bientôt, une porte avec un appareil sur sa droite se dressait sur le chemin.

L'homme s'approcha de l'appareil puis se retourna pour parler.

" Cette zone est sécurisée, pour éviter toutes fraudes du matériel. Sur les côtés de la porte, il y a des détecteurs qui vérifient que vous n'avez rien pris appartenant à cette société. Simple mesure de sécurité. "

Le technicien chercha dans sa poche droite de sa blouse et sortit une carte.

" C'est cette carte qui vous permet d'accéder  à cette zone. "

Il la glissa dans l'appareil et la porte s'ouvrit.

" Veuillez entrer. "

Cette pièce remontait la côte de la société, qui devenait par conséquent plus importante aux yeux des employés.

Elle était assez grande. De grands appareils étaient disposés tout le long de la salle.

Dans ces appareils, on pouvait voir les équipements montrés par Josh.

" Voici le vestiaire. Au fond, vous pouvez voir des cabines pour vous changer. Il est en effet conseillé de ne pas porter trop de choses sous votre combinaison, cela gênerait vos mouvements. "

Il s'approcha de l'un des appareils et fit signe de s'approcher.

" Cet appareil stock votre équipement et permet aussi de régler certains détails, comme la couleur de la combinaison ainsi que des réglages de la taille de celle-ci. Vous devrez donc entrer certains paramètres comme votre taille et votre poids… "

Sur les appareils, on pouvait voir que les noms des employés étaient déjà placés, comme s'ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de désistements…

Cela intriguait Kego.

Le technicien s'approcha d'une table et pris un objet

" Bon, je vous donne maintenant votre carte. Surtout ne la perdez pas. "

Il les distribua à chacun.

Les noms étaient déjà marqués sur les cartes.

" C'est pas très clair tout ça " se dit Kego.

Josh repris la parole

" Voilà, vous commencerez demain à 8 H. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. "

                                                                                 -

Dans sa chambre, Kego était assis sur son lit et observais sa carte d'accès. Elle l'intriquait.

Il avait remarqué sur celle-ci le n° de membre.

Sa carte avait le n° « 000-000-010 ».

" Cette société existe depuis longtemps, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a que 10 employés ? "

Kego se posais beaucoup de questions quant à la fiabilité de cette société. A force d'y penser, il s'endormi.

                                                                               -

Dans l'obscurité, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette  d'un homme assis à son bureau.

On ne pouvait voir que le reflet de ses lunettes ainsi que de ses mains croisées, recouvert de gants blancs, qui arrivaient à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Un homme entra et pris la parole

" Les premiers objectifs sont atteins, la suite des opérations pourra donc se poursuivre demain "

" Bien " répondit l'homme plongé dans l'obscurit

L'autre personne sortit aussitôt.

" Tout se déroule selon les plan…. "

" Cette fois ci, ce sera TA fin… "

L'homme était toujours dans l'obscurité mais on pouvait sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

**                                                                                   -**

Il est 7 heures, le réveil de Kego sonna, provoquant une réaction quelque peu compulsive du jeune homme.

_BANG !_

Le réveil n'avait pas eu le temps de sonner plus de deux fois avant que le meurtre ne survienne.

Après cette réaction un peu brusque, Kego pris sa douche, son petit déjeuner et sortit de son appartement pour prendre la direction de son nouveau job.

Il était partit un peu plus tôt, voulant y aller à pied, même s'il savait que la marche risquerait de devenir l'une des seules activités de son job.

Il marchait tranquillement, les rues étaient très calmes en cette heure matinale. On pouvait vite oublier que cette ville était artificielle, intégrée dans un vaisseau. Tous les bruits des vraies villes étaient générés par des haut-parleurs, judicieusement placé afin de créer l'illusion.

" Bientôt nous n'aurons plus besoin de vivre ici " se dit Kego

Il savait que son métier était important, ce sont ses recherches et celles des autres qui détermineraient le choix ou non de la colonisation de Ragol.

Ces quelques réflexions avaient durées durant tout le trajet, il se trouvait maintenant devant le siège de la société.

Il n'y avait personne.

" Je dois être le premier " se dit-il

Il décida d'entrer. Il pris la direction de l'accueil et montra sa carte, puis il pris la direction du vestiaire.

Il inséra sa carte et entra.

Des bruits de pas en provenance des cabines le surpris.

" Je suis pourtant le 1er… " se dit-il

Il s'approcha doucement, à pas de loup.

Le bruit semblait provenir de celle du fond.

Il s'approcha et contourna la porte par la gauche pour accéder au bouton d'ouverture.

Il appuya, s'attendant à une réaction…mais personnes n'en sortit.

La cabine était vide.

" J'ai du rêver….je suis vraiment parano des fois. "

Il se mit à rire.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, ce qui fit sursauter Kego.

Mais rien d'effrayant n'en sortit, le reste de l'équipe entra. Ils étaient tous restés en bas à l'attendre.

Apparemment pour rien…

" Salut Kego "fit Pet

" Salut "

" On se tutoie, ce sera plus facile. "

" Bien " fit Kego, un peu pris de court.

Le reste de l'équipe le salua de la même manière, enfin, presque tous…

Goth, qui faisait partit de l'équipe C, avait un langage très éloigné de Kego

" Yo man, Komment ça va oit ? "

Kego tenta de lui serrer la main, mais Goth fit des gestes imperceptibles pour le commun des mortelles.

N'ayant pas réussit à lui serrer la main, il se contenta d'un simple "Salut ".

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt, Josh leurs montra le chemin vers la nacelle qu'il prendraient chaque jours.

Le chemin n'étant pas très long, personnes n'eut le temps de commencer une conversation.

Quelques minutes après le départ, la nacelle se posa et la porte s'ouvrit. Le travail allait commencer.

Le rayon de recherche était attribué à partir de l'ordinateur de bord.

Il fallut une heure environ pour que les équipes soient correctement placées, ce jour de travail étant leur premier, l'équipe fit donc connaissance avec la flore et la faune. Globalement, rien ne semblait les différencier de celles de la Terre. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux avec 3 yeux ou 7 pattes. Tout cela semblait parfaitement habitable mais cela n'était pas une preuve.

Des échantillons ont donc était prélevés pour des analyses.

Ces analyses furent prises en charge en partis par un scientifique de renommé, le docteur Osto, spécialiste dans ce domaine.

                                                                              -

Cela faisait un mois que Kego et le reste de l'équipe allaient sur Ragol pour des analyses et pour l'exploration du site. Tout le monde était bien intégré dans l'équipe, même Rico, qui était perplexe sur ce point là.

Les premiers résultats du docteur Osto furent dévoilés, laissant présager du meilleur pour la future colonisation de cette planète.

                                                                               -

" Est-il toujours endormis ? "

" Oui "

L'homme était toujours assis à son bureau, l'air toujours aussi impassible qui ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment. En face de lui, on pouvait voir un homme assez petit avec des lunettes et portant une blouse blanche.

" Nous notons cependant quelques réactions inhabituelles. "

" Quelles sont-elles ? "

" En admettant qu' "IL" dorme, nous pouvons voir que ses rêves sont un peu agités. Les vibrations qu'"IL" produit sont tellement fortes que l'on peut les détecter avec les appareils de mon bureau. "

Il fit une pause, puis repris

" Mais cela n'est en aucun cas dramatique "

" Bien, continuez vos recherches. "

" Bien monsieur "

Le docteur sortit, laissant l'autre personne seule dans son bureau.

Après un long silence, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

" Je voudrais que vous surveilliez le docteur Osto dans ses recherches "

Il raccrocha.

" La connaissance est une des raisons de vivre de l'homme mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un savant fou fasse passer ses expériences au-dessus de mes projets. "

" Il serait capable de LE réveiller rien que pour l'étudier "

Un homme était dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha.

" Flowen "fit l'homme aux lunettes "

" Cela faisait longtemps, mon cher petit frère… "

" En effet "

L'homme remonta ses lunettes et semblait prêt à demander un service à Flowen.

" Je voudrais que tu surveille ce fous d'Osto, c'est un bon scientifique mais sa dévotion à la science est sans limite "

Il fit une pause

" Je suis en mesure de manipuler des personnes haut placées…. "

" Ne touche pas à la fille du commandant ! "

Sont ton avait changé, il semblait plus agressif.

Il avait en effet fait la promesse de la protéger, le commandant étant une de ses connaissances, même s'il ne connaissait pas Rico et inversement.

" Je n'aime pas tes méthodes mais je vais le surveiller "

" Je ne suis pas là pour me faire apprécier " répliqua le frère de Flowen

" Je te fais confiance là dessus "

"Je te conseil de ne pas perde trop ton temps, Osto est imprévisible "

"…"

Flowen sortit de la pièce, laissant son frère seul.

**                                                                                  -**

Deux semaines plus tard, on pouvait voir en première page un événement important.

" Ils ont enfin finit de construire le Dôme " demanda Rico

" Oui, maintenant nous pouvons communiquer avec Pioneer 2 " fit Dan, son coéquipier

" Il paraît que la construction de l'usine a commencée. Le gouvernement ne pert pas de temps dès qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu ! "

" Tu l 'as dit Dan ! "

Kego regardais lui aussi le journal et cela le rendait perplexe.

" Le Dôme est plus petit que prévu et la construction de l'usine n'a pas été officiellement déclarée, pourquoi ? Nous sommes sur un vaisseau militaire, il n'y a donc aucune raison de filtrer les informations… "

D'autres évènements du même genre étaient survenus récemment. Depuis peu, ils n'avaient plus accès à la zone qui allait devenir la future usine. Seul un personnel très spécifique pouvait y accéder. De plus, ils n'avaient plus énormément de travail et les sortit devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

                                                                                -

Les apparitions en publique du Docteur Osto de faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes et les informations se faisaient de plus de plus rares. Flowen, qui le surveillait depuis quelques temps, n'avaient pourtant rien trouvé d'anormal dans ses méthodes, mais peut-être cachait-il son jeu…

Le savant était sans cesse plongé dans des livres et touchait à tout.

Une lueur semblait sortir d'un mur par une petite brèche.

" Serais-ce ? "

Il pris un outil pour enlever les quelques morceaux partiellement attachés à la paroi.

" Oui, c'est bien ici ! "

Il semblait être heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été.

" Voici donc la fameuse porte, vous n'aviez pas tord, cher monsieur Gen Heatchcliff… "

Derrière la paroi de pierre, on pouvait apercevoir trois signes de couleur rouge, vert et bleu qui paraissaient être là depuis des millénaires, attendant que quelqu'un l'ouvre, et provoque le chaos…

                                                                           -

Gen était assis à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Mais malgré son peu d'expressivité, on pouvait voir un certain mécontentement se dessiner sur son visage.

Les projets liés à l'usine avaient pris du retard et cela le gênait beaucoup.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, Pioneer 2 approchant lentement de Ragol et n'était pas au courant de ses plans.

Il regarda fixement la feuille qui lui avait révélé les retards et la froissa.

Il pris son interphone.

" Réorganisez les équipes. Ne laissez que le personnel primordial au Dôme de communication et transférez tout le reste dans l'usine. La production doit aller plus vite. "

" Que devons nous faire de l 'équipe  de recherche ? " répondit une voix.

Gen resta silencieux, pensif.

" Devons-nous aussi les transférer à l'usine ? "

" Non, ils ne sont pas concernés, ils ne doivent pas être mis au courant. Qu'ils continuent leurs travail. "

" Bien monsieur. "

Il raccrocha. 

**                                                                                    -**

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de chercheur allait enfin pouvoir sortir…

"OUI !!!" s'exclama Kego.

" On va enfin pouvoir bouger un peu ! "

Il semblait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, sautant dans tous les sens.

Tout le monde le regardait, étonnée de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

" J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? "

" Eh bien on va devoir encore marcher " fit Rico

" Alors qu'on était payé à rien ne faire " continua Dan

" Bon je dis plus rien alors… " finit Kego

Josh entra dans la pièce et interrompit la discussion.

" Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai des ordres à vous communiquer "

" Des ordres ? C'est nouveau ça… " fit remarquer Pet.

" Oui des ordres " fit Josh. "

Il fit une pause, puis repris.

"  Nous avons découvert des mouvements qui viennent peut-être d'une ancienne civilisation. "

" Cool ! " fit Kego

" Nous en avons découvert 3 dont une est près de l'usine, vous n'aurez donc pas accès à celle-ci. Une équipe agréée s'en occupera. "

Il fit une pause

" Nous allons donc avoir besoin de 2 groupes pour les deux autres monuments qu'il reste. Pet et Kego, vous vous occuperez du premier et Rico et Dan, du second. "

" Et ils sont où ? " fit remarquer Dan.

" Un se trouve à la surface et l'autre un peu plus loin, dans une grotte que vous avez déjà visité. Leurs positions seront affichées sur votre ordinateur. "

" Bon bah quand faut y aller… " fit Pet

" Faut y aller ! " finit Dan

Les deux groupes concernés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les nacelles.

                                                                                  -

Osto était embarrassé, il ne connaissait pas la provenance de ces signes sur ce mur mais il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour décorer.

" Ce doit être un sceau ou quelque chose comme ça, mais comment savoir ? "

Il commença à chercher autour une quelconque piste à suivre.

Son téléphone se mis à sonner.

C'était Josh à l'autre bout du fil.

" J'ai envoyé une partie de l'équipe étudier les deux monuments et l'équipe spéciale étudier l'autre monument. "

" Vous avez bien fait Josh. Et n'en parlez pas à Gen Heatchcliff. "

" Bien, et que faisons-nous des autres ? "

"…"

" Monsieur ? "

Osto n'écoutait plus sont interlocuteur, une idée venait de lui parcourir l'esprit.

" Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ? "

" Serait-ce la clef ? " fit Osto

" Quoi, qu'avez vous dit ? "

"…"

" Josh, écoutez-moi, je pense que j'ai trouvé. "

" Trouvé quoi ? "

" Il doit y avoir un moyen d'activer les trois monuments, demandez aux équipes de trouver un mécanisme quelconque. "

" Bien. "

" Surtout pas un mot de plus, ils ne doivent rien savoir de plus. "

" Bien, je m'en occupe. "

Osto raccrocha.

" C'est l'expérience du siècle " ajouta Osto.

**                                                                                         -**

Les deux équipes arrivèrent à leurs destinations et trouvèrent facilement les monuments.

" Comment avons nous fait pour ne pas les voir ? " fit Kego

" Faut croire qu'on était pas en grande forme quand on a commenc" fit Pet, ironiquement 

" On devait vraiment pas être bien. " ironisa Kego

" Bien, et si on commençait " fit Pet

" Bien, allons-y " ajouta Kego

On pouvait voir des gravures incrustées dans la pierre mais l'origine de ces symboles était inconnue.

L'autre monument, celui dont Rico et Dan s'occupaient, possédait la même apparence, même si les signes étaient quelque peu différents.

                                                                                  -

Osto cherchait toujours autours des signes une quelconque aide ou indice quand soudain, un des signes disparu.

" Qu'est-ce que…. ? "

Son téléphone sonna.

" Monsieur, nous avons trouvé ! Le monument près de l'usine s'est déclenché ! "

" Bien ! "

" Apparemment, d'après l'équipe, ils n'ont que touché la pierre et cela a provoqué son activation."

" Ils n'ont rien fait d'autre ? "

" D'après leur dire, non … "

" C'est étrange, comme si tout ceci était prévu… "

" Comment ? "

" Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, les autres équipes finirons bien par les toucher… " dit sarcastiquement Osto.

Osto ne pouvait qu'avoir raison…

**                                                                                       -**

Rico avait-elle aussi découvert le monument et était fasciné par ce qu'elle voyait.

" Ce sont les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation ! "

" T'es sûre ? " fit remarquer Dan, plutôt septique.

"Oui, regarde les signes. "

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Rico toucha les signes et une lumière bleue parcourue toutes les failles de la pierre.

" Qu'est-ce que … ? "

                                                                               -

Sur la façade, le deuxième signe disparu.

" Plus qu'une " fit Osto.

                                                                               -

Pioneer 2 approchait peu à peu de Ragol, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passait sur place, ne se doutant pas du malheur qui les attendait…

                                                                               -

Gen, toujours assis à la même place, ne se doutait pas ce qu'Osto s'apprêtait à faire.

Il reçu un coup de fil.

" Gen, c'est Flowen ! "

" Qu'y a t il ? "

" Je suis devant le sceau, Osto essai de l'ouvrir ! "

" Non, nous ne sommes pas encore prêt ! "

Gen n'avait jamais été aussi expressif, et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Et ce qui ne devait jamais arriver se produisit, Kego, fasciné par les signes, toucha lui aussi la pierre. Le monument s'illumina.

Le dernier sceau de la porte fut désactivé.

La porte était ouverte…

Elle disparu, laissant le monde sans défense.

Un vent glacial traversa la porte, elle semblait venir des abîmes.

" Non, il ne peut pas être libéré, il devrait être sans son tombeau ! " s'exclama Osto.

Il allait bientôt regretter son geste.

Le vent, tel un spectre, traversa toute l'usine, tuant tout sur son passage, tel le bourreau exécute ses victimes. Il remonta jusqu'à la surface.

Un cri épouvantable se fis entendre, tellement horrible qu'il ne pouvait ni venir d'un homme, ni d'une bête.

La sentence était rendue et le châtiment était inévitable.

Une géante explosion percuta tout sur son passage. Les arbres, les animaux, tout fut emporté.

Sous la puissance de la rafale, Pioneer 1 s'affaissa et péri sous un déluge d'explosions.

La surface n'était plus qu'un amas de tôles et il ne restait même plus un corps visible.

La terre promise était devenue un cimetière et le gardien des tombes fut réveillé pour exécuter sa tâche.

**FIN**

**                                                                                   -**

**Voici quelques explications sur la mise en place du chapitre, les idées générales et d'autres choses qui j'espère, vous intéressera si vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

Mise en place du chapitre:

Ce chapitre viens d'une idée très simple: une explication probable des événements qui se sont déroulés sur Ragol avec l'arrivé de Pioneer 1.

La première idée qu'il m'ai venu était une fin où presque tout le monde mourrait. La plupart des fics se terminent bien, et il n'y a pratiquement personne de mort.

C'est la première chose que j'ai voulu éviter dans ce chapitre et je pense que cela rajoute une dimension plus réaliste de la chose.

Pourquoi tout le monde survivrait à une catastrophe?

C'est une façon de montrer que tout n'est pas maîtrisé et que même avec de bonne volonté, tout le monde ne le voit pas de la même manière. C'est le cas du professeur Osto par exemple.

Dernière chose, certains devaient se demander ce que voulait dit R&P1P au début de la fic. Il est facile de savoir car cela est dans la logique de l'histoire, R&P1P voulant dire Ragol And Pioneer 1 Projects.

La version présente ici est celle qui était prévu au départ, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de sous-chapitres. Elle se lit plus facilement et du fait, rien ne peut être dévoilé dans les titres des sous-chapitres.

Les contres sens volontaires:

Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, ce chapitre commence dans une banalité presque affligeante. Il est question d'une personne qui à tout l'aire d'être le héros de l'histoire. Il est assez fier de prime abord et le fait d'être en retard à son rendez-vous de travail montre son tempérament "Rebel".

De plus, on peut voir qu'il se pose des questions sur Rico, ce qu'il laisse penser qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Le lecteur se dit donc que le chapitre risque d'être concentré sur ce personnage et que les autres ne seront là que pour "combler".

En fait, ce personnage n'est pas plus important que les autres, comme Josh, ou Flowen.

Ensuite, apparaît un personnage mystérieux dont le caractère est celui de Gendo Ikari de Neon Genesis Evangélion, volontairement repris pour l'occasion.

La personne qui a vu cette série va garder l'idée du personnage qui a toujours raison et qui ne fait pas d'erreur...

Malheureusement, cette personne va elle aussi mourir et finalement, elle ne vaut pas plus que tout les autres personnes qui vont intervenir dans le chapitre.

Dans l'histoire, la seule personne vraiment consciente est Flowen, qui fait d'ailleurs penser à Fuyutsuki avec les relations qu'il a avec Gen (Gen=Gendo :-) ).

Les personnages du chapitre ne représentent qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan, mais il suffit d'une goutte pour faire déborder le vase...

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment la SonicTeam va expliquer les événements passés durant la mise en place de Ragol...

**Conclusion:**

Ce chapitre est adressé à tout le monde, mais ceux qui auront vu Evangélion avant ont des chances de se tromper plus facilement sur la suite et la fin des événements.

Kengo n'est là que pour troubler le lecteur, en le faisant croire qu'il sera le personnage le plus important de l'histoire.

La fin est inattendu et est en contraste total avec le début du chapitre, qui est joyeux et comique.

Voilà, si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à lire le chapitre 2, **Mémoires**,  le scénario risque de surprendre…


	2. Mémoires

**Fic : **Destinée

**Chapitre : **2- Mémoires

**Auteur : **lionhearths

**Mémoires **

Pierres……souvenir d'un monument……

Couleur bleu……étranger…….inconnue…….aura différente….

Tremblement……turbulences……tremblement de terre ?

…..Non, ….quelque chose de différent…..

…..

…..Explosion…..oui c'est ça, …..explosion…..

…..

Roches…..danger…..peur….très peur…..

…..Eboulement, nature déchaînée…..

…..Danger imminent, …..inévitable…..

…..cris…..

…..

…..mains, ……….Dan ?

Protection, …..protégée…..

…..

…..

Trouble………sourire…..

Vide…..plus rien…..

…..

Voici les seules choses dont je me souvienne, les seules choses…

Mais par mis cela, une chose est sure, Dan m'a sauvé et cela lui a coûté la vie…

Je suis seule à présent…

La zone est différente d'avant « l'accident », une atmosphère plus étrange se dégage de la roche. Quelque chose de mystérieux, d'étranger…

Ce n'est plus le lieu que je connaissais, on se croirait dans un cimetière……….Un cimetière où les âmes perdues se déplacent librement, laissant cette atmosphère presque effrayante.

Et si je ne sors pas, peut être les âmes viendront-elle me chercher…

L'entrée est bouchée par la roche, je ne peu plus sortir, il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer plus profondément dans ce lieu qui m'effraye tant…

Je n'ai pas le choix, même si j'ai un mauvais pré sentiment, je n'ai pas le choix…

*

Les écrans de contrôle habituellement vert, passèrent au rouge; plus de doute, quelque chose vient de se passer.

« Commandant, nous avons perdu le contact avec le Dôme et Pioneer 1 ! »

« Plus de contact, comment est-ce possible ? »

« Quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit, nos capteurs ont détectés des tremblements anormaux sur toute la surface de Ragol. »

« Avez-vous d'autres informations plus précises ? »

« Rien pour l'instant, monsieur. »

« C'est un cas d'urgence, stoppez Pioneer 2 avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de Ragol ! »

« Bien monsieur. »

« (Rico, j'espère que tu va bien…) »

-

Une semaine plus tard

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir. Je suis le commandant de ce vaisseau, Mr Tyrel. Comme vous le savez, Pioneer 2 a stoppé son voyage à proximité de Ragol pour des raisons de sécurités.

Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune annonce officielle n'avait été faite pour expliquer le phénomène qu'il s'est produit sur Ragol.

Après quelques recherches, nous sommes en mesure de vous fournir une réponse fiable.

La rupture des communications avec Pioneer 1 a été causée par une explosion, qui à l'heure actuelle, reste inconnue.

Nous n'avons toujours pas réussit à rentrer en communication avec Pioneer 1. Pour être franc, il est possible que quelque chose les empêche de nous contacter, ou pire encore…

Malheureusement, un problème se pose, nous manquons de personnels.

Ce vaisseau n'est malheureusement pas assez bien équipé pour des recherches sur Ragol.

J'en fais donc appel à vous, citoyens de Pioneer 2. Un guichet est ouvert à tous les volontaires qui veulent aider Pioneer 2 dans les recherches sur Ragol.

Vous devez suivre une formation d'une semaine, aux cour de laquelle vous obtiendrez les bases qui vous permettront de devenir un chasseur.

Je compte donc sur chacun d'entre-vous, pour un monde meilleur. »

-     Fin de transmission -

*

Cela fait des heures que j'ère dans ce lieu, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis ici. 

Mon ordinateur de bord n'est plus en mesure de me fournir des informations. Quelque chose est peut être arrivé à Pionner 1.

Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi une telle secousse ?

Est-ce que Kengo et Pet vont bien ?

Je ne peux malheureusement pas le savoir, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir cela…

Si, il faut que je sorte d'ici, c'est le seul moyen !

L'idée que quelqu'un puisse être encore en vie me procure une grande envie d'avancer. Il faut que je sache…

J'arrive maintenant dans une zone étrange, la température est vraiment élevée !

J'aperçois de la lumière rouge émaner du sol, qu'est-ce… !

De la lave, comment est-ce possible ?

Je commence vraiment à penser que le chemin que je prends pour une sortie, puisse être en fait bien loin de la surface…

Peut importe, de toute façon, c'est le seul chemin que je connaisse, il ne faut donc pas hésiter.

Le long chemin me mène finalement dans une grande pièce, pratiquement vide…

Je commence à la traverser, je ne suis plus à une pièce près…

Je vis quelque chose me glacer le sang.

Des spectres traversent le sol et apparaissent sous une forme bestiale, immonde.

Ils marchent vers moi……….lentement…

Les âmes ont finalement décidées de mon sort, elles sont venues me chercher…

*

« Les inscriptions avancent peu à peu, dans quelques jours, nous serons capables de mettre en place la première équipe de recherche. »

« Bien, il faut aller aussi vite que possible, qui sais ce qui se cache derrière cette explosion. »

« … »

« Monsieur Tyrel ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce vrai que votre fille fait partie de l'équipage de Pioneer 1 ? »

« En effet. »

« C'est donc pour cela que vous avez pris le commandement de Pioneer 2 ? Pour la rejoindre ? »

« Je ne…..cela ne vous regarde pas… »

« Désolé… »

« … »

« La décision de partir avec Pioneer 1 viens d'elle, elle veut devenir reporter, pour explorer la première Ragol. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mêle de ça, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, et a quand même intégrée le vaisseau Pioneer 1. »

« … »

« Je suis donc devenue commandant afin de la protéger. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, commandant, je suis sûre qu 'elle va bien. »

« Oui, je l'espère. »

                                                                             *

J'ai couru ….le plus vite que j'ai pu……

…

Qu'étaient ces choses ? Quelle importance de toute façon, il faut que je me dépêche.

Je ne veux plus les revoirs…

Ils ne m'auront pas !

D'autres « choses » se trouvent sur mon chemin, tous la même tête, une tête de requin…

Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Tout était calme avant…

L'atmosphère est de plus en plus étrange, les spectres ne cessent de me suivre…

Il faut vite partir…

N'importe quelle direction fera l'affaire.

Je ne regarde même plus où je vais, je cours…

…cours…..pour ne pas qu'il ne m'attrapent.

Le chemin se termine enfin…

Me voilà devant une porte métallique, différente de celles que j'ai vu avant…

Les spectres arrivent…je n'ais plus le temps…

Je pousse de toutes mes forces la lourde porte pour l'ouvrir.

L'entrebâillement est juste assez large pour me laisser passer, j'entre et referme cette porte…

…

…

…plus rien, plus aucun bruit ne passe à travers la porte, ils ne sont plus l

                                                                     *

Quelques jours plus tard.

La première équipe de recherche est enfin prête. Malgré cela, peu de personnes viennent s'inscrire au guichet. Cette équipe risque donc d'être l'une des seules.

« Commandant, la première équipe est prête à être envoyé sur Ragol. »

« Bien, qu'ils partent sur le champ, nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Après avoir reçu leurs équipements, les membres de l'équipe quittent le guichet pour partir en direction  du téléporteur.

Celui ci va les mener à la surface, près du Dôme. Ils vont enfin connaître les raisons de la coupure des communications avec Pioneer 1.

L'équipe se retrouve téléportée en pleine végétation.

Ils se trouvent dans un cu-de-sac, entouré d'arbres, près d'un cour d'eau. Cette zone était supposée être la future ville mère.

« Sommes nous vraiment près du Dôme ? Il n'y a aucun bâtiment, aucune route. »

L'équipe explore un peu plus les environs. Ils découvrent une multitude de tôles froissées…

Ce sont les seul matériaux métallique qu'ils trouvent, il y a du se passer quelque chose.

« Allons au Dôme pour voir ce qui se passe. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

L'équipe se dirige donc vers le Dôme, qui doit se trouver à un Km d'ici.

« Vite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

Ils traversent une porte automatique. Il est écrit dessus « Zone d'habitation ».

Cette zone est tout aussi vide que les autres.

Rien n'a été construit…

Ils traversent la zone, il n'y a personne. Pourtant, quelque chose se cache, sous les branches, près à leur sauter dessus…

Ils quittent la zone pour une autre, toujours rien…

Le Dôme est enfin à portée de vue. Il a été construit récemment, pourtant, il est partiellement dégradé.

« La porte est bloqué… »

Des étincelles sortent de la porte, le système d'ouverture doit être cassé. Il est impossible de rentrer par là.

« Il faut chercher une autre entrée. Il doit y avoir une entrée secondaire. »

Après avoir fait le tour, ils aperçoivent une petite porte.

Ils peuvent entrer.

« ! »

Quelque chose est arrivé au Dôme. Plus aucun appareil n'est en état. Le Dôme n'est plus qu'une salle vide, de la lave traverse le sol et tout n'est que débris.

Tout à coup, une forme rouge, énorme, atterrit sur le sol, le faisant trembler jusqu'à l'entrée, faisant ébouler une partie du plafond sur la porte.

L'équipe n'eu que le temps de se dégager.

Devant eux se dresse une créature ailée, cracheuse de feu, probablement l'auteur des dégâts du Dôme.

                                                                           *

Me voici dans un lieu totalement différent de l'ancien. On dirait un complexe industriel. Tout est fait de métal.

Le plafond habite des centaines de lampes, le sol est partiellement recouvert de grilles, ce qui laisse apparaître une machinerie qui est en fonctionnement. Sur les murs, de nombreux écrans sont fixés.

Serait-ce l'usine fabriquée par Pioneer 1 ?

C'est étrange, ce lieu est désert, vide. En dehors des machines sous le sol, aucun autre bruit ne me parvient. Cet endroit est complètement vide…

Si ce lieu est vraiment l'usine, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personnes ?

Ou sont passé les employés ?

Cet endroit n'est pas plus sécurisant que la grotte, pourtant, il faudra bien le traverser…

Une fois de plus, je fuis…

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais trouver la salle de commande de ce lieu. Il y aura peut être quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à toutes mes questions.

En marchant vers une porte, un écran à proximité se déclenche, il y a quelque chose d'écrit :

« NE VIENS PAS

   SAUVE-TOI »

Qui a écrit ça ?

Cela s'adresse-t-il à moi ?

Serais-ce possible que ce soit un survivant ?

Je décide de ne pas suivre le conseil, et je traverse le couloir qui suit la porte devant moi. Le long couloir passé, une porte devant moi s'ouvre. Après la porte, on peut voir une petite salle avec un ordinateur au centre. Il est écrit ceci sur l'ordinateur.

« Bonjour, je suis C.A.L, l'un des trois superordinateurs de cette usine. Les deux autres, Vol Opt et Olga, ne sont pas en état de fonctionnement. Je suis le seul en état de marche.

Malheureusement, un mal inconnu prend possession de moi. Peu à peu, je perds contre ce mal. Je ne serais bientôt plus en mesure de garder ce lieu sûr.

Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir, ce lieu est dangereux, vous devez partir, vous risquez De ….µ¤???…

La phrase se termine ainsi…

Ainsi, c'est cet ordinateur qui m'a avertit du danger, il n'y a donc peut être personne d'humain ici…il ne reste que moi…

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, il faut que je trouve une sortie.

Je reviens sur mes pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte qui fonctionne encore, je la prends. Après un autre couloir, je me retrouve dans une immense salle.

Accolées aux murs, de grandes machines noires sont apparemment en marche. Je m'approche de l'une d'elle.

Une partie de l'avant se déploie. Une fois ouvertes, la machine laisse apparaître une masse de forme humaine. Deux points rouge s 'allument, cette forme s'approche de moi, accompagnés d'assourdissants bruits de métal…

                                                                             *

« Un Dragon ! »

« Oui, monsieur, le Dôme est infesté par ce monstre, tout est détruit et il n'y a personne. »

« Un dragon, comment est-ce possible… 

Comment vous en êtes vous sortit ? L'avez vous tué ? »

« Non, nous avons préféré éviter l'affrontement, nous n'avons aucune chance face à lui. »

« Il n'y a donc personne au Dôme.

Avez trouvé des survivants ? »

« Aucun. Rien à la surface n'est construit, il n'y a pas de zone d'habitation ni quoi que ce soit. »

« Personne, il n'y a personne ? »

« Désolé, mais nous n'avons rencontré aucun survivant à la surface. »

Le commandant reste pétrifié par l'annonce.

Après un moment de silence, il le rompt

« Il y a peut être une chance de trouver des survivants dans l'usine.

C'est le seul endroit encore habitable »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'autres volontaires, rendez-vous à l'entrée de l'usine et prions pour que les survivants y soit. »

« Bien monsieur. »

L'entrée menant à l'usine se trouvant à proximité du Dôme, l'équipe partit en direction de celui-ci.

Elle arrive enfin à proximité de la porte, mais quelque chose veille…

Dans un buisson proche, un rugissement se fait entendre.

Une meute de créatures quadrupèdes en sort et fonce vers les chasseurs.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Vite, abritez-vous ! »

L'homme n'a pas le temps de finir, que la meute se trouve déjà sur lui. Deux bêtes sautent sur lui, le tuant sur le coup à coup de crocs.

L'équipe de chasseurs vient de perdre un homme, et l'avenir des autres n'est pas assuré. Deux autres monstres foncent. Les chasseurs répliquent, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être foudroyé par la peur.

« Visez leurs têtes ! »

Un des chasseurs court en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir. A quelques pas, le carnage continue et quelques créatures périssent sous les feux des handgun.

« Vite, entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvre lentement, elle doit être extrêmement lourde, mais les créatures ne vont pas laisser leurs repas s'échapper.

« Courrez ! »

Les membres arrivent près de la porte, poursuivie par le restant de la meute, pendant ce temps, le chasseur près de la porte tire pour couvrir ses coéquipiers, tant bien que mal…

Ils arrivent près de la porte, et plongent en direction de celle-ci, tout en tirant vers les créatures.

 La porte se referme, mais lentement. Toute leur attention est concentrée sur les rafales envoyées par leurs armes.

Une des bêtes saute vers l'entrée, la gueule grande ouverte. Un réflexe d'un des membres permet de tuer l'animal, en lui envoyant un tire de photon  dans la gueule, ce qui a pour effet de lui transpercer la gorge.

La créature meure sur le coup, devant la porte qui se referme après ce carnage.

Le chemin les menant à l'usine leur a coûté un homme. 

                                                                                 *

La  créature de métal descend peu à peu de la machine. La lenteur de ses déplacements me laisse largement le temps de reculer. Une fois sous la lumière, la créature apparaît sous sa vraie forme, un robot humanoïde.

Il semble me fixer du regard, que me veut-il ?

D'autres machines s'ouvrent, en un rien de temps, me voilà face à une dizaine de ces machines, tous le regard fixé vers moi…

Il semblerait que C.A.L avait raison, je n'aurais pas dut venir ici…

Le bras droit de toutes les machines se lèvent en même temps. Une lumière violette semble en sortir.

Ils vont faire feux. Je ne peux pas bouger, ils m'encerclent.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le tire…

…

…

…

Ils ne bougent plus. La lumière violette ainsi que leurs yeux rouges ont disparu…

Les robots sont affaissés, comme désactivés.

Devant moi, un écran s'ouvre :

« J'ai repris le contrôle de l'usine, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Sauve-toi maintenant, je t'ouvrirais les portes. » est inscrit dessus.

C'est C.A.L, il m'a sauvé.

Plus de temps à perdre, il est temps pour moi de quitter les lieux. Je cours. C.A.L ouvre les portes devant moi. Le trajet est long, ce lieu est un vrai labyrinthe.

Je cours…

Me voilà dans une salle avec une porte marquée « Sortie »

Je la pousse….elle ne s'ouvre pas.

Un bruit de métal arrive de ma droite.

Les robots !

C.A.L n'est plus en mesure de m'aider. Les machines sont maintenant devant l'entrée, ils se préparent à tirer. Un plongeon sur la droite me permet d'esquiver la première rafale, mais un tire me percute, sur mon bras gauche, ce qui me fait atterrir dans un autre couloir. La porte se referme, me sauvant des monstres, et par la même occasion, m'éloignant de la sortie. Des gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol, je saigne. La porte de l'autre côté du couloir est elle aussi fermée, il n'est pas possible de sortir.

Un morceau de tôle est tordu sur le côté et de l'aire y passe. Avec mon bras qui ne me fait pas mal, je tire les morceaux pour ouvrir la brèche. Derrière celle-ci, une petite grotte apparaît. 

Je commence à entrer, mais un éboulement emporte une partie du sol sur lequel je me trouve.

Me voilà emporté vers l'inconnu. J'essaye de me rattraper avec mes mains sur les parois, mais je ne fais que me les écorcher et la descente n'est pas moins rude…

J'atterris finalement dans une grotte un peu plus grande. Une porte se trouve au fond, je m'approche.

Au-dessus de celle-ci trois signes bleu, rouge et vert sont incrustés…

                                                                                *

Après avoir vu un dragon et des monstres, l'équipe est maintenant prête à tout voir. Plus rien n'est impossible. Sous le contact de la carte magnétique, la deuxième porte s'ouvre. Peu à peu, la porte laisse entrevoir des lumières rouges. Un jet violet traverse la pièce et va percuter le ventre d'un des chasseurs.

Sous la puissance du tire, il est projeté en arrière et percute la première porte.

Les deux autres membres n'ont que le temps de se cacher dans les fissures des murs, sur le côté. L'homme à terre ne bouge plus, les autres ne peuvent pas l'aider.

Sous les coup adverse, les chasseurs ripostent, mais leurs puissance de feux et trop faible pour atteindre leurs adversaires, qui sont plus puissant et plus nombreux. La seule solution restante est d'utiliser leurs grenades photoniques, mais cela risque d'endommager  le complexe. N'ayant pas trop le choix, cette solution se révèle être la plus utile.

Chacun prend sa grenade, attaché à leurs ceintures et la lancent en direction des robots.

Les dégâts de l'explosion font ébouler une partie du plafond, faisant cesser par la même occasion les tires des assaillants. L'ennemie est neutralisé.

Les deux hommes sortent pour vérifier l'état de santé de leur coéquipier.

Il ne réagit plus…

Les deux chasseurs se trouvent maintenant devant les débris. Tout est écroulé.

Sur la façade d'un mur, un des hommes repère du sang. Les survivants ne doivent pas être loin. Le sang sur le sol est proche d'une porte. Après ouverture de celle-ci, d'autres gouttes de sang jonchent le sol, et partent sur le côté d'un mur. Les membres empreintent ce chemin et se retrouvent emmené dans un lieu inconnu…

                                                                                 *

Je…….n'arrive pas à résister…..

Quelque chose m'attire…….

Quelque chose me force à aller voir ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Peu à peu, je sens ma volonté disparaître, et quelque chose prendre le dessus…

Je laisse donc ceci comme preuve de mon existence ….. comme preuve de tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Je m'en vais maintenant vers l'inconnu, malgré moi…

Adieu, papa…..

                                                                -- FIN DU DOCUMENT --

Les deux membres se tiennent devant une porte scellée, avec des signes au-dessus d'une porte. L'un des membres tient dans sa main droite une sphère. Le document de cette sphère date d'il y a des semaines, et est signé par une certaine « Rico ».

Il y a bien eu des survivants, c'est une certitude, mais la seule preuve fut cette sphère, tenu par ce chasseur, devant cette porte…

                                                                          **FIN**

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Comme vous vous en êtes rendue compte, j'ai encore une fois réservé un avenir tragique aux personnages. Que voulez-vous, j'aime bien les Dark-fics, j'y peux rien !

Cette fois ci, c'était le tour de Dan et de Rico, qui sais qui sera ma prochaine victime…

lionhearths

**Explication :**

****

Il n'est pas sûr que tout le monde ait compris la fin, surtout si vous ne connaissez pas les jeux…

Je vais donc essayer de vous expliquer certains points de ce chapitre, qui est à coup sûre le chapitre le plus noir que j'ai fait.

Le chapitre nous présente en faite deux histoires en parallèle. La première est une sorte de journal d'une personne (Rico), située dans les caves, qui raconte les différentes aventures dont elle va être le témoin, juste après l'explosion qui survient dans le précédant chapitre (Prélude d'un monde ravagé). Durant tous son témoignage, elle nous raconte ses sentiments et pensées immédiates, et nous emmène dans le différent endroit qu'elle traverse. Peut à peut, elle nous emmène avec elle dans les profondeurs, dans le malaise et l'obscurité. On peut voir qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, elle veut s'enfuir, partir. Elle a une réaction très humaine : la peur. Tout le long de son « périple », Rico puise sa force dans ce sentiment. Et cela commence dès le début, notamment à cause de la mort d'un ami, Dan, qui l'a protégé de roches tombées à cause de l'explosion. Si elle n'avait pas était seule, peu être aurait-elle réagie autrement. L'emploie du présent amplifie d'ailleurs ce sentiment. Peu à peu, plus elle plonge dans l'inconnu, plus ce sentiment s'amplifie, la forçant même, durant un instant, à renoncer à la vie…

Mais malgré cette peur, elle avance. Elle arrive à se dégager des obstacles qui se trouvent devant elle. Elle crois que c'est parce que c'est elle qui le veux, qu'elle va s'en sortir…jusqu'au moment où elle se trouve devant la porte…cette porte avec les trois symboles…

C'est là qu'elle comprend. La créature, à la fin du premier chapitre, est la cause de tout cela. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour elle, Dark-Falz (c'est le nom de la créature) a trop d'emprise sur elle, et finalement, elle passe la porte interdite… 

La deuxième histoire racontée se situe sur Pioneer 2. Cela commence par la fameuse explosion du premier chapitre. Suite à cela une équipe d'investigation est mise en place, afin de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé sur Ragol, et pour entrer en contact avec l'équipage de Pioneer 1. On fait d'ailleurs la connaissance d'un homme, Mr Tyrel. On suit donc l'évolution de cette équipe, de sa création jusqu'à sa mise en place complète. C'est durant une discussion entre Mr Tyrel et un homme, que l'on apprend les liens de parenté entre Rico et Mr Tyrel. Ensuite, l'équipe est envoyé sur Ragol est fait une constatation alarmante, rien n'a été construit, aucun survivants. Peu à peu, cette équipe prend le chemin empreinté par Rico. 

Cette histoire est aussi écrite au présent, mais cela est surtout fait pour garder une cohésion entre les deux parties.

Nous voici dans la partie tant attendue. La pièce la plus importante est l'entrée des ruines, devant la fameuse porte aux symboles. Et là, c'est la révélation !!

L'équipe est devant l'entrée, qui est fermée. A leurs pieds repose une sphère, laissée par un survivant. C'est la sphère de Rico. Tout ce que l'on voit dans celle-ci est le fameux journal, le témoignage…

Les deux histoires ne se passent pas en même temps. Lorsqu'on lit le chapitre, on a l'impression que les événements se passent en même temps… Seulement le sort de Rico était déjà scellé dès le début du chapitre…

Voilà pour les explications ^_^


End file.
